la hermana del petirrojo
by lady-werempire
Summary: la hermana de robin regresa, lista y mas que preparada para seguir los caminos de su hermano
1. Chapter 1

**la flor que crece**

ya habían pasado 4 años desde que el se había se fue, los recuerdes aun estaban vividos en su memoria, el batman acaban de venir de una misión, luego cuando regresaron, alfred la mando a que entrara, y aun desde su cuarto escucho la vivida pelea, un golpe, un insulto y varios gritos y luego un portazo, su hermano había decido marcharse, largarse de sus vidas. desde entonces las noches se hicieron mas frías, en las mañanas ya el sol no alumbraba tanto y ya la mansión no habían ni risas, ni alegrías y menos el niño que tantas jugarretas le jugo.

Pero ella ya había tomado una decisión, entrenaría, trabajaría, se esforsari y hiria a buscar a su hermano el se sentiría muy orgulloso y volverian a ser una una familia de nuevo y como las flores crecen ella también lo haría.


	2. 2el regreso de una flor

Pov oc

Guantes, armas, botas, látigo y dinero, listo nada mas le faltaba para ir a donde esta mi hermano, había estado entrenando duro durante ya 4 años, Batman intento convencerme durante los últimas semanas para que no fuera a donde mi hermano, pero ya la decisión estaba hecha, sabia donde vivía su hermano, sabía cómo llegar, ya se había imaginado todo lo que pasaría, ella entraría el la abrazaría y entonces él le despeinaría el pelo como cuando era pequeña, ella farfullaría, pero por dentro estaría feliz, luego el la invitaría a quedarse en su casa, y ella lo abrazaría con mucha fuerza, luego el le presentaría a sus amigos y se convertirían todos el la familia feliz que antes eran,

-Joven Anagalis el amo bruce la está esperando-

-allá voy Alfred- bueno ya habia tomado una decisión ahora hay que afrontarla

Pov robín

-arriba titanes es hora de entrenar- se que grite demasiado fuerte pero necesitaba que se levantaran, en estos días las cosas han estado demasiado tranquilas, y ellos se la habían pasado durmiendo (en el caso de chico bestia), meditando ( en el caso de raven), jugando video juegos ( en el caso de cyborg) y jugando con sedita ( en el caso de star fire).

-vamos hermano es muy temprano, son apenas la siete de la mañana-

-son las nueve chico bestia, y no estarías tan cansado si ayer no te hubieras quedado hasta tarde jugando video juegos con cyborg-

\- que glorioso día amigos y novio robín- (N/A: esto ocurre después del viaje a Tokio)

-hola amada star-la beso, y guau, cuanto adoro esos labios, desde mi ensoñamiento puedo escuchar a chico bestia haciendo señales de asco.

-chicos no es por interrumpir su bello momento pero tenemos problemas- uhg problemas, porque siempre tenían que arruinar mis bellos momentos con mi starty.

\- quien es esta vez raven- aunque solo dije eso lo que de verdad quería decir era "quien en fue el idiota que interrumpió mi momento con mi star raven, quiero romperle la cara"

\- si quien quiera que fuera hay que patear su trasero- a beses envidiaba el entusiasmo de chico bestia, solo a beses.

\- es una chica y se hace llamar la chica maravilla-que raven debe estarme tomando el pelo la única persona que puede tener ese nombre es mi... hermana

Flash-back

Una niña de unos siete años saltaba y brincaba entre los muebles – vamos dick atrápame- mientras un chico de unos doce saltaba y le daba vueltas a la niña – yo soy el chico maravilla y tú la chica maravilla y juntos somos el dúo dinámico hermanita –ja, ja, ja, no me hagas cosquillas , vamos a romper algo y bruce va terminar regañándonos-

Fin flash-back

Creo que los demás han notado mi duda, pero no me importa tengo estar seguro de que esa no es mi hermana – raven quiero ver la imagen ¡ya! – creo que he sonado más molesto de lo que quería pero no importa es mi pequeña hermanita la que tal vez este en esa pantalla,

-Aquí está la imagen robín- por nuestro vinculo puedo sentir que ella está molesta por mi tono, me disculpare después

\- no no puede ser- creo que ellos han visto que no estoy bien, pero ninguno se anima preguntar por qué – quiero que ninguno le haga daño entendido, les explicare todo aquí, cuando la traigamos entendido- esta vez si no se aguantan y star pregunta

\- quien es ella robin- puedo ver por su tono de voz que está preocupada pero también puedo notar, que esta un poquito celosa.

\- ella es mi hermana- ahora sus caras estan mas sorprendidas de lo que deberian pero no les hago caso y digo

\- titanes vamos-


End file.
